Pudo Ser Tan Fácil SongFic SasuSaku
by Mayu-Amakura
Summary: Es un Song-Fic con la canción Pudo Ser Tan Fácil de Belinda. Es medio triste, espero que ls guste.


**__**Ammm... Bueno...

Este fue mi primer song-fic, y es el primer Fic que publico aquí. Es un One-shot a la vez, que significa que solo consta de un capitulo.

Está publicado en otras paginas, lo he hecho yo, para que no crean que es plagio ni nada. Es de mí autoria ^^

Espero que lo disfruten! :D

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Pudo ser tan**_

_**Fácil**_

_Pudo ser tan fácil,_

_Pero lo dejaste ir_

Sakura aún no podía creer que Sasuke se había ido de la aldea, que había abandonado a Naruto, a Kakashi-sensei… A _ella_.

_Pudo más tu orgullo_

_Tu ego, tu miedo_

_A ser feliz_

El prefirió la venganza antes que a sus amigos. La pelirrosa se encontraba en estos momentos lamentándolo mientras lloraba en una banca de la plaza principal de Konoha. Sentía las gotas de lluvia caer sobre su cabellera rosada mientras descendían a su ropa empapándola. Pero a ella no le importaba. El cielo parecía compartir su desdicha.

_Y porque a mí_

_Me toca sufrir_

_Si solo te amé demás_

_No lo pude evitar_

Ella lo había querido tanto, le mostraba su afecto y él lo derrochaba como un millonario a su dinero. No era su culpa haberlo amado, ella no decidía a quien le entregaba su amor, solo su corazón tenía el privilegio de juzgar a quien le otorgaría todo su cariño.

Comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a su casa. Entró con lentitud y de un fuerte salto se tiró al sofá.

_Y entonces_

_Grito, lloro, muero_

_Todo en silencio_

Comenzó a llorar nuevamente ahogando los sollozos en un almohadón mientras la agonía de amar a alguien que se encontraba lejos del alcance de tu vida se hacía presente en cada poro de la joven desgraciada. ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a ella?

Nunca hizo nada malo. En la academia estudiaba cuando debía para sacarse las mejores notas y que todos estén orgullosos de ella. En los entrenamientos se esmeraba en progresar, y aunque su dedicación no bastaba, su esfuerzo era reconocido y premiado. Intentó ser útil, y para ello se convirtió en discípula de Tsunade.

Fue amable con todos, pero aún después de ser felicitada por todos gracias a su mejora con las técnicas, no lograba llenar ese vacío que la carcomía viva. Necesitaba estar junto a Sasuke.

_Y no entiendo_

_Como, alguien, puede_

_Amar sufriendo_

_Amar sufriendo_

_Solo por ti…_

Veía que ella era la única que sentía la ida de Sasuke como una daga en el pecho, y no entendía como muchos habían superado su partida. Ino se había olvidado de su amor por Sasuke, pero Sakura seguía llorando a escondidas buscando algo para parar su sufrimiento. No comprendía cómo la gente podía dejar de amar en tan solo un día; ella fallecía al saber que no sería feliz con aquel que amaba, y aún así, nadie se dignaba a siquiera preguntarle cómo se sentía cuando la veían pasar con los ojos rojos e hinchados a causa de llorar toda la noche.

No. Nadie se percataba de ello, y eso resultaba más frustrante para la pelirrosa. Ella deseaba ser comprendida, encontrar a alguien que compartiera su sufrimiento, o que por lo menos tuviera una cura para su padecimiento.

_Mi voz no te alcanza_

_Siento que te perdí_

En estos momentos se encontraba caminando por las calles de la aldea mientras la lluvia caía con demencia sobre el asfalto del piso. Llegó hasta aquel lugar, donde lo había visto por última vez antes de su marcha.

-Sasuke. – Pronunció con la voz apagada.

-Sasuke. – Volvió a repetir solo que más fuerte.

-Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, ¡Sasuke! – Cada vez lo llamaba con más violencia mientras lloraba con un enorme nudo en la garganta. Se desmoronó en el suelo arrodillada, sosteniendo todo su peso con las manos mientras que el llanto proveniente de su boca demostraba todo la congoja dentro de ella.

Seguía gritando el nombre de su amado, esperando que de alguna forma él apareciera para acabar con toda su angustia, pero nada pasaba.

_Se escucha el eco_

_De un silencio_

_Que habla de ti_

Se comenzaron a oír las voces de unas ancianas de alta clase que pasaban chismorreando sobre algo en particular que a la joven se le tornó curioso. Decían cosas como que un tal Sasuke Uchiha había dejado Konoha para estar bajo la tutoría de un señor cuyo nombre era Orochimaru. También comentaban que a su parecer el niño era un tonto al traicionarlos y que cuando se muriera tendría un viaje directo al infierno.

Sakura, harta de todos esos disparates se levantó de donde reposaba y les gritó a ambas mujeres.

-¡Cállense! ¡Ustedes no son nadie para insultar a alguien que nunca en su vida han visto! ¡Dejen de meter su nariz donde no las llaman y púdranse en la tumba! – Las viejas al principio se asustaron, pero al ver que la muchacha comenzaba a llorar nuevamente fruncieron el seño y retomaron su camino.

-Pero que chica más loca. – Dijo una.

-Sí. ¿Y se supone que esa es la aprendiz de la Hokage? Pero que siega que está la Godaime. – Comentó la otra.

_Y puedo escribir_

_La más triste canción_

_Para decirte, amor_

_Que no te puedo olvidar_

Sintió algo abultado en su bolsillo y lo sacó para poder ver aquello. Era un papel que, al desdoblarlo, pudo notar una escritura que le resultaba muy familiar. Era el poema que había escrito antes del día de la partida del joven Uchiha destinado para él. Allí había confesado todo lo que sentía y aclarando en algunos renglones que lo que ella le profesaba no era un capricho, sino algo que realmente la apasionaba.

Ahora sus lágrimas eran de amargura. Tantas horas escribiendo eso para luego no poder entregarlo al que más tarde sería dueño de aquel papel.

_Y entonces_

_Grito, lloro, muero_

_Todo en silencio_

_Y no entiendo_

_Cómo, alguien, puede_

_Amar sufriendo_

_Amar sufriendo_

_Amar sufriendo_

_Todo por ti…_

Le costaba creer que todas esas sensaciones que debía soportar se las causaba una sola persona. No creía que pudiera llegar a depender del afecto de alguien. No creía que alguien, uno solo, lograra destruir su estabilidad emocional en un solo día. Alguien sin la ayuda de nadie había podido derrumbar su felicidad. Una sola persona que probablemente no significaba nada para el mundo. Que era otro más del montón.

_Y entonces_

_Grito, lloro, muero_

_Todo en silencio_

Decidida a nunca más ser un estorbo en la humanidad, caminó hasta la salida de la aldea. Siguió andando hasta sentir la brisa del mar en sus brazos y piernas. Desnudó sus pies y caminó hasta la punta del precipicio. Allí miró las olas romperse en las paredes de piedra. Sonrió sinceramente al presenciar aquel escenario. Era un paisaje hermoso y calmo. Un momento que podía disfrutar por horas en silencio sin ser interrumpida por nada.

En ese instante quiso formar parte del viento. Ser tan libre y volar sin más sobre las suaves aguas cristalinas, apreciar el atardecer en los más lindos jardines y contemplar las flores desde lo alto del cielo.

_Y no entiendo_

_Cómo, alguien, puede_

_Amar sufriendo_

_Amar sufriendo_

_Amar sufriendo_

_Hasta morir…_

Totalmente complacida con lo que sus ojos contemplaban se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al mar, mirando hacia la dirección del viento. Cerró los ojos y puso la sonrisa más feliz que poseía para en esos momentos, alzando los brazos a cada lado de su torso, tirarse al agua desde el barranco.

_Pudo ser tan fácil,_

Un chico caminaba por al lado del océano cuando logró distinguir entre el viento del oleaje una voz que enunciaba su nombre con tristeza y alegría a la vez.

-Sakura – Pronunció el muchacho. Una ráfaga de viento sopló en ese momento llevándose consigo pétalos de cerezo que acariciaron los cabellos y mejillas del joven. Él sonrió con melancolía y siguió su rumbo con un deje de culpabilidad.

_Pero lo dejaste ir…_


End file.
